The Promise
by Leni-H50
Summary: A scenerio between Steve and Catherine.


They filed into the McGarett house one by one. Some carrying computers, others carrying boxes of files.

"_Tell me again why are we here?" _asked Danny.

"_Wo Fat seems to know every move we make before we make it. That can only lead me to believe that he must have HQ bugged". _said Steve.

The team diligently unpacked the boxes and began to work. They examined every file and did background checks on every known contact.

"_We must be missing something. Wo Fat has to have an area of operation here in Hawaii. Kono, look for any warehouses or buildings that he or an associate of his may own." _

Steve was losing his patience. Since the meeting in the noodle house with Wo Fat, he was determined to find him, on his own terms, and end this once and for all.

At that moment, the door knob began to move. Immediately and without thinking, all guns were drawn. As the door opened…

"_Freeze and put your hands where I can see them!" _Shouted Danny

A green duffle bag dropped to the floor and the hands went up without question.

"_Damn it, you almost got yourself killed" _said Steve

"_Well, that's not exactly the welcome I had in mind either"._ said Catherine

There stood a beautiful brunette with her hair tightly in a bun. She wore camouflage pants and a matching jacket. Steve approached her as the team put away their guns with a sigh of relief.

He kissed her_. _

"_I didn't expect you until next week" _he said

"_We had some mechanical problems, so we brought the Enterprise in little early. And here I thought you would be happy to see me." _she said with a bit of sarcasm

"_I am, but you caught me by surprise"_

"_I can see that. So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"_

"_Sure, of course"_

Steve took her by the hand and led her to where the others were working.

"_Lieutenant Catherine Rollins this is Detective Daniel Williams. _

"_Nice to finally meet you" _said Danny"

"_Nice to finally meet you too". _She leaned in and whispered to him_ "I would love to have a talk with you sometime."_

"_Hey, enough of that, no ganging up on me". _said Steve

"_This is Kono and her cousin Chin Ho Kelly"._

"_You're the surfer, right? And you must be Steve's dad's old partner. I heard a lot about both of you". _said Catherine.

Steve walked her back to where her bag was.

"_I am so sorry, but we are so close to cracking this case and.."_

"_That's ok. I understand." s_he interrupted

" _Do you want me to find somewhere else to crash tonight?" _She asked, hoping that he would say no. (you see, she had no place else to go)

"_No! I told you, when you are in Hawaii, my house is your house." _he said with determination.

"_Well right now I just want to get out of these clothes and take a long hot shower. Want to join me?"_ She whispered closely in his ear.

He smirked and said" _I would love to but I can't. Raincheck?"_

"_Sure"._ She said with minor disappointment. She grabbed her bag and proceeded up the stairs.

Just as she was out of ear shot_ "Wow boss! She's Hot!"_ said Danny _"If I knew the women looked like that, I would have joined the Navy."_

Chin and Kono smiled at each other and Kono responded, "_She seams nice, boss"_.

Steve smiled and blushed. He had nothing to say.

As if nothing happened the team went back to work.

It felt like hours had passed and there were still no breaks in the case. Catherine came down the stairs and all three men stopped what they were doing and just watched. Her hair, still wet from the shower, cascaded down her back. She wore navy blue running shorts with the word NAVY written across the back. Her T shirt was clinging but tasteful.

"_What are you guys looking at?"_ snarled Steve.

"_Just admiring the view,… just admiring the view…"_ said Danny

"_Hey, we are not dead"_ said Chin

"_Well stop!"_ Said Steve

Catherine appeared to be oblivious of their conversation and proceeded to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a cold beer and a leftover slice of pizza.

She turned to Steve, showing him the slice_._

"_Pineapple on pizza? Steve, how many times have I told you, pizza and fruit do not belong together."_

"_Shut up Danny!" _Steve said before Danny even had a chance to respond.

Catherine took her plate and beer and went outside to admire the sunset. She sat on one of the chairs that were on the beach behind the house. The view here was her second favorite thing about being in Hawaii. Her first was being there with Steve.

The team was working hard and occasionally Steve would look up and glance at Catherine sitting outside. Danny took notice of this. By the look on Steve's face, he could tell that she was more than just a booty call. He was in love. Now this would normally be an occasion for Danny to make some smart remark and tease him, but tensions were really high and he decided to save it for another time.

"_I got it! I found it!"_ shouted Kono

The team huddled around her as she explained her findings.

"_That's it, it has to be. That is where Wo Fat is hiding out with his crew!"_

Steve barked orders. This was something that he was good at and came very natural to him. "_Chin and Kono, go to HQ and get the ops gear. Do not talk to anyone. Danny call the Governor and tell her what's going on. I'll meet you at the car. I have something I need to take of first."_

They parted, each one knowing that this was likely the most dangerous mission they were ever to do. The last time Wo Fat was confronted, by the CIA, there were no survivors.

Steve walked outside. His heart was heavy. He knew that there was a great possibility that he would not return from this mission alive.

He knelt down beside Catherine. She immediately knew that something was wrong.

"_Steve what's the matter?"_ she said with concern

"_Don't say anything, just listen. I need a favor. I want you to keep tabs on Mary for me. She needs someone to guide her in the right direction. If I'm not here to do it, then I need to know that you will. She likes you and looks up to you. Will you do that for me?_

She looked him straight in the eyes as hers began to fill with tears.

"_Why does it feel like you are saying goodbye?" _she said

He leaned in and kissed her multiple times, as if he didn't want it to end.

"_I love you"_ he said and walked away.

He grabbed his gun and badge off the table and headed for the door.

She sat there stunned for a few seconds. You see, he has said it before, but this was the first time she felt that he meant it.

"_Wait!"_ she took off after him and grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her.

"_I love you too_". She said.

"_You do realize, that you have never said that to me before?" _He said with a regretful smile

"_I know. I have loved you since the first time you kissed me, three years ago. I was just afraid if I said it; you would leave and never come back. I couldn't stand the thought of that."_

"_I promise, I will come back." _He said

"_There, I got you to promise. Everyone knows that Steve McGarrett never breaks a promise. Now you have to come back." _She smiled as tears were rolling down her face.

Steve's eyes were red and watery, but he was determined not to show too much emotion.

He kissed her again and slowly released the grip she had on him.

As he walked to the car where Danny was waiting, he knew that this was one promise he might not be able to keep, though he would sure as hell try.

"_Danno loves you"_ said Danny as he hung up the phone.

"_You called Gracie?"_ Steve Asked

"_Yeh, you ok?"_ Danny asked

"_Yeh, let's do this!"_ responded Steve

The silver Camaro drove off down the road. Catherine stood by the door and watched as it drove out of site. She wiped the tears from her eyes, turned around and closed the door.


End file.
